


情事20

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	情事20

成年人都明白，临时标记远远不够。  
朱正廷后颈还在隐隐做痛，就被蔡徐坤扒了个干净抱着一起摔在了床上，两个人摸着黑从玄关吻到卧室的路上，蔡徐坤本来推开了朱正廷的卧室门，朱正廷却抿着嘴死死抵在了门口。他做不到，在景汇生活过的屋子里在他身下喘息迎合。  
所幸，蔡徐坤很聪明。他不计较，他不去问，虽然这刺明明就扎在他心里，他却选择视而不见，连拉带扯解着朱正廷的衣扣又把人带进了自己的卧室。朱正廷涌上的心疼终于变成了细密的吻落在蔡徐坤的脸上，用自己的唇形勾勒他眉眼的形状。他们关掉了所有光源，在漆黑一片的屋子里赤裸的拥抱在一起，清冷的月光被虚无的隔在窗帘那侧，大片雪花的影子在窗前飞逝。  
蔡徐坤撑着手臂俯在他身上，指腹的薄茧一遍一遍拂过朱正廷的颧骨，他只想好好记住他。朱正廷捉过他的手十指紧扣吻了一下，挡住自己狡黠的笑眼。  
“别看了，一辈子还怕看不够啊。”  
“看不够，一辈子也不够。”  
他把脸埋进他的肩窝，毛绒绒的头发像只小兽蹭的他发痒。下身硬得发疼，他掰开他的长腿盘上自己的腰，急不可耐试探了一根手指，朱正廷后仰皱眉的样子风情万种，他在他脖子上吸出个小小的红印，一路吻下去衔了他的乳首含在嘴里撕扯，他的敏感点有一处在这，舌尖蹂躏小小红豆时他的抽气声很让他满意。发情期后穴泛滥浸湿了床单，蔡徐坤和朱正廷的身体紧密抵在一起，体温都在随着对方的动作节节攀升。二指和三指进入的顺利，他的吻愈演愈烈舌尖像是要把朱正廷舔化了。他抱着他的腿往前凑了凑，火热的物件顶在穴口打转。朱正廷定睛去寻他脸上的表情，明明这么近却在黑暗中不甚清晰。  
“坤，我看不清你了。”  
对方含笑的一张俊脸凑到他眼前，黏黏糊糊和他接吻。  
“这样呢？”  
朱正廷和他额头相抵，偷偷笑了，好看的眼睛眯成了一条细缝。  
“嗯，好了。”  
哪怕是一个语气词就足够自己动情，为他奋不顾身。蔡徐坤红着眼睛挺身整根没入，对方突然被冲进身体不适地抱紧他的肩膀，指尖在他肩膀留了五个暧昧的指印，他等了一会儿终于耐着性子慢慢动了起来，五年前懵懂，五年后泄愤，医院出来后迷茫，他的情绪终于在此刻找到了突破口，给自己种种的所作所为挂上了爱的名号。他在他身体内驰骋，真切的感觉他的手抚摸在自己光滑的脊背上，肌肤相接的温度涌进自己胸膛变成一簇火焰，随着自己的动作朱正廷呜咽出细碎的音节，幻化成这世上最动听的乐章。  
身体交合的地方切实章示他们的亲密关系，朱正廷跪在床上双手撑在枕头前给柔软的床垫摁出了深坑，蔡徐坤一只手搂着他的腰在身后温柔冲撞，朱正廷迷迷糊糊突然听到他有点害羞的声音。  
“我想看着你的脸射。”  
朱正廷脸上顿时红成了一片，他捂着脸从他身下钻出来，看了眼他颤颤巍巍挺立的祸根又坐了上去，蔡徐坤头皮发麻深吸了一口气，他用力挺身冲进生殖腔，身上的人软了身子跌在他怀里，蔡徐坤一边动一边难耐的叫他的名字。  
“贝贝，你看着我。”  
“嗯。”  
小兔子脸上驼红一片泫然欲泣的样子让他忍不住想欺负他，他深顶了几下，对方忍不住叫出了声，他赶紧慌张伸手捂他的嘴。  
“祖宗，别给隔壁孩子吵醒了。”  
朱正廷欲哭无泪，一边说别吵醒孩子一边插的用力的不还是你这个大猪蹄子。进了生殖腔蔡徐坤就不折磨他了，他的分身被他舒服的握在手里伺候，后面又被他填的满满登登，没动几下就交代了。白色的液体被他草草抹在小腹，沾了一点在鼻尖上闻了闻。  
“草莓味的，不信你闻。”  
他恶作剧般的往他鼻子下凑，却被朱正廷轻轻捏住了手腕。  
“我吞过你的，可不是酒味啊。”  
本来想羞羞他的蔡先生被对方一句话反杀，红着脸加快了频率报复，害得朱正廷紧紧捂着嘴不敢叫出声，嗔怒的眼睛滴溜乱转十分可爱。他要到了，四目相对凝视着对方拴牢他一颗心的绝色脸孔，释放进了他的身体，那一刻仿佛世界上只剩下了眼中彼此，心跳声被无限放大到清晰可闻。朱正廷体内被体液猛地一烫聚集成结，从不适的发情中渐渐抽离出来，龙舌兰香一层一层像是他的守护神从后颈流淌而出。  
他紧紧抱住蔡徐坤喘着气像是溺水的人抱紧一块浮木，终于得救。  
“蔡徐坤。”  
“嗯。”  
“我也爱你。”


End file.
